


Summer Heat

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal mission for Team 7 becomes rather heated and not just because of the weather, when Kakashi pounces on his foxy student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naruto groaned.  
'I'll definitely prank Baa-chan when we get back,' the blonde thought. He felt sweat trickle down his temples. 'If I don't melt first.'  
"Okay there Naruto?" Kakashi asked. He was walking a few paces behind. Team 7 had been sent on a simple mission to Grass. But it happened that their return to Konoha just happened to be during one of the hottest weeks the blonde had ever experienced. There were trees along the road, but the humidity and the heat was getting to him. He had already discarded his blue vest, his gloves and his black top. He carried everything in his pack and could barely stand even then. He was glad he stopped wearing that orange outfit as it would have been too hot.  
'The great orange puddle,' Naruto thought. To his sensei he said, "Fine,' flat, without any of his usual exuberant attitude.  
Sakura walked at a slower pace behind them, Sasuke following at the end of the group. Both of them were sluggish and looked dead on their feet.  
"Too hot," Sakura mumbled.  
Kakashi sighed. He could feel them, really. He took had taken off his usual Jounin vest but since he wore tight black from mouth to toe he could not escape the heat. He feared any of the team suffering from a heat stroke at any point now and had been leading the team to the nearest stream for a while. He snuck a glance at them. Sasuke tried to look at ease but his fingers itched to touch his water bottle. He wore dark clothes too and he had long since taken off his black top in favor of staying with just his pants. Sakura was wearing white and red but she two was sweating. And the frequent peeks she sent Sasuke's way were probably not helping her any. Lastly there was the blonde, Naruto.  
Kakashi groaned just from the name. His loud student was sin in many ways. That delectable, tight butt that was now easily spotted in the tight, standard ninja pants he wore instead of the baggy orange ones, the muscled thighs, the bronze skin that peeked from the spot between his waist line and the t-shirt he wore. Then that pink tongue moistening those plump lips.  
'PERVERT!' his consciousness screamed at him. But it was late already. Kakashi could feel his pants tightening around a certain area of his body.  
He knew it was wrong of him to be lusting after a mere child, because that was what the blonde was, still a child. Naruto was twelve and he was nearing his thirties. It was perverted and improper and…  
Kakashi drooled.  
"Sensei?" Sakura asked.  
The masked ninja snapped out of it.  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
"There's a river not far from here," Sasuke told him.  
Sure enough Kakashi was able to hear the sound of water running. "That way," the Jounin pointed at a grove of trees.  
"Yeah!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air. The movement made it possible for the fabric to reveal up to his perfectly round navel and for the seal/tattoo to show.  
Kakashi felt a twitch coming below his waist and wanted to bang his head on the nearest tree trunk.  
________________________________________

Naruto gasped in delight when they saw the river. He dropped his backpack and kicked of his shoes laughing as he headed into the water. The moment his bare feet touched the water he moaned. It was so cool. He could not wait to dive in.  
Sakura had followed his example and was now standing in the water beside him.  
Sasuke tried to act cool but gave up when he saw his team mates enjoying the water.  
Kakashi came last and shook his head at them.  
"Kids! Come back out."  
The comment earned him three mean glares and an equal number of shuriken thrown at him. He caught them easily with a masked, cheeky grin.  
"Relax now, no need to get angry. I just thought you would prefer to have a dip and take your time."  
That earned him bright smiles, even from the Uchiha.  
"Our camp is here. I'll set the tent and we can also have lunch and dinner here," Kakashi continued.  
"You're the best sensei!" Naruto yelled.  
Kakashi thanked his mask for hiding his blush.  
"Sakura, you can find a secluded spot. This river has many, just don't go too far."  
The pink haired girl grabbed her bag and disappeared with a yelled 'Thank you' at the Jounin's way.  
Sasuke picked up his bag too and went in a different direction than Sakura.  
"Oh? Are you shy Sasuke-chan?" Kakashi called out. He was answered by a curse. Chuckling, Kakashi turned to Naruto, but the blonde was already taking his t-shirt off and those tanned arms went for the pants too. The Copy Cat swallowed at the view of Naruto's ass covered only by very tight, black briefs.  
"Certainly aren't shy," Kakashi muttered under his breath.  
"Coming sensei?" Naruto called out as he grabbed a towel from his pack and padded over to the river.  
Kakashi groaned.  
He stalled enough to do some hand seals to set the tent and a few traps around the small camp before grabbing a towel and following after the cute blonde.  
________________________________________

Naruto walked a bit further from the camp. He could see thick bushes and willow trees divide the river into two separate ones and immediately sensed Sasuke had taken the left one. Naruto understood the need for privacy and decided to head for the right one.  
He felt the cool water reach his knees and a smile formed on his face. He really could not stand the heat. His body temperature was already high because of the demon he carried and the heat was making his prisoner irritated.  
Naruto ruffled his hair and frowned at how warm they were. He looked around and found a nice spot were the river was calm and the bushes were thick. There was even a small rock there and the blonde ninja beamed; he could take a small dive from there.  
________________________________________

Kakashi arrived just in time to see his sweet little blonde take the last stitch of clothing off his body. He groaned when the teen's tight, tanned bottom met his gaze.  
'How does he do that?' he wondered.  
He kept on watching as the teen deposited what looked like a towel and an extra set of pants on the shore and he swam to a deeper part of the river, climbed on a rock and from there dived into the water.  
'He's in a playful mood,' Kakashi thought. He shook his head and decided to join the blonde.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called him over.  
Kakashi shook his head as he walked over to the shore and turned his back to the blonde. "Wait a minute Naruto. I'll join you soon."  
He started taking off his clothes. Sandals first, then shirt, weapon holsters, the straps he had with shuriken on his ankles, a few extra scrolls too.  
"Damn Kakashi-sensei. Where did you hide all those?" Naruto asked as he watched the Jounin's muscled back. He heard a deep chuckle come from the man.  
Kakashi waited for a moment before he took off his pants too. If he heard a sharp intake of breath he ignored it. He hesitated only for a second before his mask was pulled off too, followed by his hitate.  
Naruto was oblivious to it as he was focused on admiring his teacher's toned figure. He almost let a yelp escape him when Kakashi turned to his front and the teen ducked under the water up to his nose to hide his embarrassment. Then he almost choked when he saw Kakashi's handsome face.  
A pair of mismatched eyes, one dark one red, was trained on the teen.  
"Getting shy on me Naruto-kun?" he smirked.  
The blonde ducked completely under the water.  
Kakashi laughed.  
He stepped into the river and soon he was by the teen's side, pulling him over the surface.  
The Kyuubi vessel was blushing and it brought a smile to Kakashi's face.  
"No need to drown yourself now, is there?" the grey haired ninja teased. He grasped the teen's chin and smiled as the blush spread. The Jounin chuckled and it made Naruto get frustrated and a bit mad. He struggled to get out of Kakashi's grip but the older ninja kept hold and his grin widened when Naruto's struggling made him rub against him. All the water helped a lot.  
"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "Stop teasing me!"  
The Jounin used both hands to bring the teen flush against him, enjoying the friction from the struggle. "But it's so much fun Naruto-kun," Kakashi breathed into the blonde's ear.  
Naruto froze when in all his struggling he brushed up something hard that made his sensei moan.  
"Naruto…"  
The blonde gulped.  
"Ah, Kakashi-sensei?"  
A smooth cheek rubbed against his.  
"Drop the 'sensei' little imp," Kakashi told him.  
Naruto blinked, uncertain of what to make of all this.  
Kakashi took the opportunity to nuzzle that cute little ear, earning a squeak from the cute teen.  
"Sensei!"  
"What will it take for you to call me by my name Naruto?" Kakashi whispered as he used one hand to caress the tanned skin.  
Naruto was startled when that rough hand caressed his neck then slowly trailed downwards towards his chest, barely brushing the tight nipples. The younger ninja whimpered as the touches made something twist. Kakashi noticed that and repeated the motions, this time pinched one nipple. The blonde whimpered.  
"Do you like that?" the Jounin asked.  
"Ngh," the blonde got out.  
Kakashi chuckled. "I can do more Naruto," he said as his free hand continued his administrations, this time going for the bellybutton briefly and then straight down.  
Naruto gasped when his teacher touched him intimately and then started rubbing and caressing his member. The blush returned full force, as did his mortification. He had never been touched in any way before, not unless you counted beatings from the villagers, the training spars and the occasional ruffle of his hair by the Hokage or Iruka.  
"What are you doing?" he panted.  
"Touching you," Kakashi replied.  
"You can't touch me 'there'!"  
"Why not?" Kakashi asked. "You don't like it?"  
Naruto gasped when he felt his private parts getting heavy. The next caress over his member and the light grazing over the skin of his sack had him moaning and gasping for air. He forgot what he wanted to say and what his teacher asked him, enjoying the sensation and arching back.  
Kakashi hissed when Naruto's firm bottom brushed up against his stiff cock. In all the teasing and toying with the youth he had neglected his own pleasure. By the look on Naruto's face though, he wouldn't have to do so for long. Experimentally he rubbed up against the teen. Naruto did not seem to mind as long as he kept his hand busy.  
"Sensei? What is that?" Naruto gasped.  
'Or not,' Kakashi thought. He looked to the shore and with swift movements pulled the blonde to his chest and carried him to the shore. He was surprised by how light the teen's body was. Filing that bit for later he laid the blonde on the thick grass and then leaned over him. Blue eyes were wide as they observed him, first his face, then his naked, heaving chest, then travelling lower and widening a little bit more. Kakashi felt self conscious and quite proud of the fact he had caught Naruto's attention. Using one of his fingers he pulled the small chin up so their eyes could meet again.  
"Something the matter Naruto?"  
The blonde shook his head rapidly.  
"Good." Kakashi inched his face closer to Naruto. "Now, there's something I wanted to do for a while now."  
Naruto tilted his head in silent question.  
Kakashi leaned forward and brushed his lips against the teens lightly, then with more force behind it.  
Naruto's blue eyes widened. 'Kakashi-sensei… He's kissing me.' The teen started when he felt his teacher's tongue probing his lips. Hesitantly he opened his mouth. It was all Kakashi needed as he plundered that sweet tasting mouth. Naruto could not keep his eyes open and finally closed them, giving into the kiss.  
When Kakashi pulled back he cheered inwardly at how debauched the teen looked. Those glazed blue eyes opened slightly and Kakashi pounced on Naruto again and again until the teen pulled the Jounin against him, having him kneel between his spread legs as the two kissed harder and longer.  
"That (pant) was (pant)…" Naruto gasped.  
Kakashi smirked, but he was also out of breath, his eyes glazed over as he took in the sight Naruto made on the grass so open before him.  
"You are very tasty Naruto," Kakashi told the blonde. "I could just bite and eat every inch of you."  
Naruto opened his mouth but soon closed it again as a red hue covered his cheeks.  
"No need to get shy now," Kakashi told him as he lowered his head and nipped at a tanned collarbone and continued moving south.  
The blonde ninja watched with undivided attention as his teacher moved and spread small bites in various parts of his body. Naruto had the urge to jerk his knee when Kakashi gave him a particularly hard nip on his pelvis and whined when he soothed it with his tongue. But nothing prepared him for the sight of Kakashi licking his member's tip and the taking it all inside his mouth. Naruto felt like flames had settled on his stomach and his eyes closed with bliss. "So…good…" he mumbled.  
Kakashi had a hand on the base of Naruto's rapidly hardening member. He pulled it out of his mouth and gave the teen a wolf like grin. "Did you say something Naru-chan?" he teased.  
The blonde ninja tried to glare at him, but Kakashi gave him another lick and then he sucked. Naruto moaned and thrust his hips up. Kakashi used his other hand to hold him down and continued to lick and suck the teen out of his mind.  
Naruto jerked his leg unconsciously. Kakashi caught it and smirked around the flesh he had in his mouth. He released Naruto with a 'pop'.  
"Now, now, Naruto," he shook a long finger. "Behave or I'll bind you."  
The blonde pouted.  
"Just don't stop whatever it is you are doing," Naruto ordered.  
Kakashi gave a cheeky grin and went back to his task. He soon had the blonde thrashing under him. It seemed that he enjoyed everything the taller ninja tried on him, and Kakashi tried everything he knew. Sucked, and nipped and licked and teased his student until he had the youth panting and muttering incoherently, just the way the Jounin had wanted to.  
"So responsive," Kakashi whispered.  
"Ngh," Naruto replied as he tried to breath. "Sensei… I c-can't… Oh, do t-that again!"  
"Hm?" Kakashi grinned and moved his hands over the tender skin of Naruto's balls. "Like that Naruto?" he asked as he tugged lightly. "Or perhaps do you prefer this?" Kakashi went on as with one finger he prodded Naruto's entrance.  
"Wh-at is that?" the blonde teen asked.  
"Suck this," Kakashi told him.  
Naruto eyed that long finger with glazed eyes. He opened his mouth and suckled on the digit. The sight was too much for Kakashi. He was afraid he would lose control and frighten the boy.  
No, he decided. He would wait. This time it was all about this lovely creature that was writhing under him.  
Carefully he prodded the entrance with a slick finger and felt Naruto freeze a bit.  
"I promise you Naruto, you will remember this," Kakashi told him.  
Naruto was too far gone to reply coherently. When the Jounin's finger breached him all the pleasure from the ministrations on his cock took away any uncomfortable feeling he might have felt.  
The blonde gasped in surprise when he felt a new wave of pleasure coming from a spot inside him.  
Kakashi smirked at the teen's expression. "Mm, seems like I found your prostate."  
It took a few more minutes for Kakashi to bring about Naruto's orgasm. The teen opened those lust laden eyes and his back arched over the grassy ground. Kakashi got to him, swallowing any sounds of pleasure before they could escape. He only released the blonde to avoid drowning him. He soon pulled back but got no reaction from Naruto.  
"Naruto?"  
A sated mewl was his response.  
Kakashi shook his head when he saw just how drowsy Naruto looked. Those blue eyes were almost closed the teen was a mess. The Jounin chuckled. He eyed his own erection and sighed.  
"Some other time," he said to himself. So he picked the blonde up and carried him to the river where he washed him of any sweat, saliva or semen, before taking him back to the shore. Naruto remained oblivious to Kakashi's ministrations as the older ninja dried and then dressed him in his spare pants. The teen then rolled on his side and curled his body in a fetal position.  
Then Kakashi went about taking care of his problem.  
________________________________________

Sakura dressed in a spare outfit, her pink hair still damp, sniffed what smelled like fish as she neared the camp. Her stomach rumbled and she was glad no one was around to hear that.  
Once she arrived she saw Kakashi-sensei sitting on a log by the hearth, minus shirt, but with his annoying mask and hitate in place.  
"Can't have everything," the teen ninja muttered under her breath before marching forward.  
"Kakashi-sensei," she greeted.  
The Jounin brought a finger to his masked lips and pointed with his head at the sleeping blonde under a particularly nice shade.  
Sakura made an 'o' and shrugged.  
"Lunch will be ready soon," Kakashi whispered.  
Sakura nodded and sat as far as she could from the fire.  
Sasuke appear a bit after her. He quietly approached and sat on a log.  
"Fish are ready," Kakashi announced.  
"Shouldn't we wake Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
"Let him sleep a bit more," her teacher replied.  
"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.  
Kakashi had to make an effort not to boast about it.  
"Let's just say he played around a lot."  
"Baka," Sasuke muttered.  
Sakura nodded her head in agreement with Sasuke.  
Kakashi let them be and stole a glance at Naruto, who was curled up like a kitten, mumbling under his breath.  
The Jounin was thankful the mask could hide his blush from his two other students.  
'We'll definitely need to do that again,' Kakashi thought as he eyed the blonde.  
In the silence he began to make plans on how it was to happen.


	2. Back to Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 is back to Konoha. Will Kakashi stay away from Naruto or will the temptation be too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When Kakashi saw the gates of Konoha he was ready to shout his happiness. After the river incident Naruto had been sneaking him odd looks and shy glances. He was careful about it but all the same it made the Jounin want to jump the teen just to see what Naruto would do then.  
"I can't wait to have a nice long bath," Sakura mused out loud.  
Naruto blushed to the roots of his hair and decided to run ahead.  
Kakashi smirked.  
"Idiot," Sasuke muttered with Sakura nodding in agreement.

________________________________________

Tsunade received the report of Team 7 with a nod and Kakashi was soon free to do as he pleased.  
So he used his free time to take care of the not so little problem his blonde student caused him.

________________________________________

Naruto paid a visit to the Ramen stand. Ichikaru was happy to see him but Naruto only ate one bowl of his favorite food. The heat of the summer was enough to stunt even his appetite. He was about to leave for his apartment when he caught sight of silver grey hair. His face turned a cherry red and Ichikaru was worried.  
"It's nothing!" Naruto hurried to assure him. "I have this thing... So I better go now…to this thing," he stuttered and ran.  
"Strange boy," the owner of the stand muttered.  
________________________________________

Kakashi sighed at the coolness of his apartment. He was glad to return to it even though it was nothing special. He did not own many things. He had no wife or children to leave any belongings to so he never saw the need to gather any keep sakes or wealth even though he was getting paid pretty well, especially when he had been an Anbu Captain. He did own many scrolls with various jutsus but that was hardly rare to find in a shinobi household.  
After checking everything was fine with his home Kakashi wasted no time peeling all the clothes and weapons he had on him off his body.  
"Much better," he muttered when he was down to his underwear.  
He stepped over the pile and headed to the bathroom. The river had been nice but after that they had met not even a stream and he was in dire need of a cold shower.  
He pulled the curtain back and stepped inside. He adjusted the shower to a cool temperature and stepped under. Immediately a contented sigh escaped him.

________________________________________

Naruto stood just outside of Kakashi's house. He had seen his sensei entering the small apartment.  
"No good," the teen mumbled. The moment he even thought of that pervert he felt his face heat up.  
He still did not understand how Kakashi could do all those things to him.  
'And I liked them,' Naruto turned even more red.  
"Am I turning into a pervert too?" the teen was mortified.

________________________________________

Kakashi moved his hands over his torso, spreading the soap further. It felt good to get all the dirt of the road off his body.  
Moving further down his hands passed his erection and stopped. The Jounin stared at it. The brief relief he gave himself at the river was not nearly enough to satisfy him.  
"Won't hurt," he muttered and closed a palm around his soft member and started pumping.

________________________________________

Naruto sat cross legged in front of Kakashi's door and glared at the wooden contraption.  
"I have to ask him," the teen decided. He stood, his mind made up.  
A minute later he sneaked inside the house.

________________________________________

Kakashi groaned. His cock was hard and the soap and water made the friction feel so good. The Jounin tried to support his body by leaning on the tiles behind him as he felt his legs starting to shake and his balls tightening under his touch.  
His mind was elsewhere. He was still seeing those sparkling blue eyes and that flushed face as those pouty lips gave out sweet moans.  
"Naruto…" he whispered.  
There was a crash and Kakashi's eyes flew open. He had let the shower curtain open and now he was facing a stunned Naruto.  
The Jounin blinked. "Naruto?"  
But the young ninja was eyeing not his eyes but much lower.  
A slow smile appeared on Kakashi's face. He reached down and took his hardened member in his hand. Slowly and deliberately he started stroking it making sure any sound he made was heard by the stupefied blonde by the door.  
Kakashi took his time stroking his length, paying attention to the head.  
"This feels so good… Did it feel good for you Naruto?" the Jounin gasped as pleasure was starting to make him lose composure.  
The blonde swallowed hard. "Sensei? You… What are you doing?"  
The white haired ninja gave him a sly smile. "It's called masturbating Naruto."  
The teen gapped. "Ma-masturbating?" The blonde gathering up some courage. "Is that what you did? To me I mean. Before."  
Kakashi stopped moving his hand. Naruto's eyes followed the movement.  
"My eyes are up here," the older man commented wryly.  
Naruto stammered an apology much to Kakashi's delight. He was so much fun.  
"What I did before to you my naughty fox was a blow job."  
Naruto was beet red by then and Kakashi decided to spare the youth in case he made him flee.  
"Are you going to just stand there Naruto?"  
The youth opened his mouth but no sound came out.  
Kakashi, to his delight, noticed that Naruto had not been unaffected by his show.  
"Naruto?"  
"Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Strip."  
Naruto's eyes widened. "Huh?"  
"You look all sweaty," Kakashi told him. "Come take a shower."  
Naruto eyed the male in front of him. All that exposed skin, the scarred body, the scarred face, the hard body, the hard…  
His hands moved before his brain did. He was stripping slowly and less messily than he usually did. And his sensei observed every second of it.  
It was like the river bank once again. Naruto was once again feeling that hot sensation pooling in his belly.  
When he timidly stepped under the spray of water Kakashi gave him a warm smile.  
"I won't do anything," he told the Genin. "I will wash you and take care of your not so little problem. Is that okay Naruto?"  
The teen bit his lip, thought it over and nodded.  
"And call me Kakashi.’Sensei' makes me feel like a dirty pervert."  
"You are a pervert," Naruto replied.  
Kakashi lathered up soap in his palm and started trailing the teen's lithe form.  
"You make those sounds again," the Jounin complained to Naruto. "And how can I resist you?"  
"Don't know," Naruto mumbled. He closed his eyes when Kakashi started stroking him. He once again found the feeling of that hand on his flesh impossible to resist. He briefly wondered if it felt as good for Kakashi.  
He hesitantly reached forward and with a deep breath caught Kakashi's cock in his hand.  
The Copy-Cat felt his knees jerk. "Are you sure Naruto?" he managed to get out.  
Naruto nodded.  
"Go on then," Kakashi urge. It was a guilty pleasure for him. Every stroke from that delicate hand was heaven but at the same time one more signature for his admission to Hell. Those hands were much smaller than his and it was really endearing of the youth to try and please him. He got his bearing and starting moving his hand along Naruto's shaft.  
The two ninjas starting panting as the pleasure slowly built.  
To Kakashi's ears, Naruto sounded best when he came.  
For the teen it made something warm flutter inside him. It was a feeling that combined the warmth he felt for Iruka and the butterflies that danced inside him when he saw Kakashi naked. He was confused but mostly drowsy. The journey back to Konoha and the orgasm took their toll on him.  
He enjoyed it as Kakashi took a big, fluffy towel and covered him.  
"Bed for you little fox."  
Naruto nodded.  
Kakashi dried him and placed him on his bed, under the covers. He dried his hair while observing the teen. It was too soon to have him but he could take his time slowly introducing Naruto into a world of pleasure.  
He slipped under the covers and curled around the small blond.


	3. Mooving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Naruto move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Iruka was surprised when Naruto requested his help to pack his things. He was even more surprised when Kakashi Hatake was also at his former student's house. He claimed he was lending a hand. Normally Iruka did not trust the man but when he saw the infamous Copy-Cat also getting rid of all the orange jumpers he decided he would let the perverted Jounin off this once.  
"Naruto? Where do you want these scrolls?" Kakashi asked the blond.  
The hyper ninja searched around. "There is a box here somewhere," Naruto muttered.  
"By the bathroom door," Iruka told them.  
The blond yelled his thanks and went to gather his things from the bathroom.  
"So, Hatake-san, how did this come about?" Iruka asked.  
"This?" Kakashi asked.  
"I mean Naruto moving in with you Hatake."  
Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

 

Flashback...

Kakashi had just dried Naruto from their shower and put the exhausted blond to sleep. He then joined his student in bed.  
The next morning had been different. It had been years since Kakashi woke up next to a warm body. Seeing that familiar, tanned face and whiskered cheeks made the Jounin smile.  
He enjoyed waking up to this sight.  
And when Naruto did open his eyes…  
"Kakashi-sensei!"  
The Jounin deflated. "What did I say about names Naruto?"  
The teen blushed. "'Morning Kakashi," he blushed.  
"Good morning Naruto," he replied and leaned in for his morning kiss.  
Naruto melted under him.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" the silver haired man asked.  
"No idea. I usually just drink milk."  
"That won't do. Come on. I think Asuma left some groceries for me here. He's the Jounin leader for team 10."  
"The guy who smokes?" Naruto recalled.  
Kakashi smirked and stood.  
The Jinchūriki blushed when he realized the man was naked and so was he.  
His unit leader noticed. "Oh, Naruto, there is so much I want to teach you," he whispered.  
Naruto blushed harder. "T-teach me?” he stuttered.  
"I am your sensei after all." Kakashi kissed Naruto again and the teen blushed. "And afterwards I need to get you some clothes."  
"Hey! I have clothes!"  
"The orange blob is not considered to be clothing."  
Naruto bit his lip. "It is."  
Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "Do you even like orange Naruto?"  
The blond bowed his head. "Just drop it."  
"It's the villagers," the Jounin stated. He knew people were prejudiced but this was abuse.  
Naruto shrugged and the older man did not like it; the blonde should not feel so nonchalant about this. He suspected the boy might have been through much worse.  
"Then it's settled," Kakashi decided.  
"Huh?"  
"You are staying with me."  
"WHAT?"  
...End Flashback

 

"That…." Kakashi smiled.  
"Yes?" Iruka demanded.  
"… is a secret," the silver haired ninja smirked behind his mask.  
"HATAKE!"  
Naruto came back inside carrying a few empty boxes. "Iruka-sensei! Why are you yelling at Kakashi?"  
"Naruto! Call him sensei! Do not disrespect him even if he is a big pervert."  
Kakashi smirked slyly at Naruto. "Yes, yes, I'm a pervert. Can we move the boxes now? I still have the new Icha Icha issue to read."  
"HATAKE!" Iruka yelled.  
________________________________________  
Naruto left the last box in Kakashi's living room. There were perhaps a dozen of them. He did not have many things and it had taken only half a day to pack and move everything.  
Iruka had been asked to leave after a light lunch. Kakashi irritated the Chunin instructor even while breathing. It left the teen puzzled. He supposed he should ask Iruka about it.  
The teen was lost in thought and missed Kakashi as the Jounin tackled him onto the soft carpet.  
"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed when he got his bearing and stared at the man pinning him to the floor.  
"Finally alone," Kakashi told him.  
Naruto pushed at his torso but Kakashi merely grinned.  
"None of that Naru-chan. I need my prized kiss."  
Blue eyes blinked. "That's it?"  
"Wanted more?"  
"N-no! A kiss is fine."  
Kakashi smirked and swooped down for a kiss.

________________________________________  
Hokage Tower:

Tsunade frowned at Iruka. "Naruto moved you say?"  
"Yes. He's now rooming with Kakashi Hatake," the Chunin instructor replied. "Didn't he tell you?"  
The female ninja shook her head. "Do you know why they decided to room together? I can't honestly imagine Kakashi giving up his peace and quiet for anyone, or his porn. Naruto is an… energetic kid."  
Iruka sagged. "I helped with the moving but that perverted man did not tell me nor did Naruto when I asked him." He paused. "You don't think Hatake is doing something perverted, do you?"  
Tsunade glared. "Hatake Kakashi might be lazy, chronically tardy, and downright impertinent and perverted…" She stopped and sighed. "He is a lot of things but I cannot believe he would molest a child, much less Naruto. The kid wouldn't know the first thing about pleasing a man sexually or in any other way."  
________________________________________  
Kakashi's place:

Naruto's pink tongue darted out and Kakashi groaned.  
"Don't do that little fox, not unless you want me to pounce on you."  
The blonde pouted. "You did it to me."  
The Jounin smirked. "So I did."  
Blue eyes rolled and the teen knelt comfortably in front of Kakashi's undone pants, staring at the hard penis before him.  
His concentration made him cute in the silver haired man's eyes. It was getting more difficult to ignore the teen and stick to his plan of not taking him before he was older.  
Kakashi tried hard to remember all his reasons for taking it slow when that pink tongue he admired earlier was on him, licking him like he was a delicious treat. That made a joyous smile appear on the Jounin's face. He could just imagine Naruto treating him like his favorite dessert.  
"Is this good?" Naruto asked.  
Kakashi opened his mismatched eyes and saw the teen down on his knees, all that tanned skin bared for his eyes, those delicate hands that could practically kill wrapped around his penis, those rosy lips a breath away from his leaking erection.  
"Oh, Naruto, you have no idea how hot you look right now," he breathed. "It's so much better than plain 'good'."  
The teen smiled and lowered his head, making Kakashi hiss with pleasure.  
________________________________________  
Hokage Tower:

Tsunade nodded. "Kakashi is a responsible man."  
"When he wants to," Iruka added.  
The Hokage could not really scold the man for being right. "I'm sure Naruto can survive."


	4. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is 2 years older but Kakashi has yet to lose interest in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naruto blocked Sasuke's kick.  
"Is that all you got?" the Uchiha smirked.  
"Teme…"  
Naruto felt light hearted even though he was fighting with the raven haired ninja.  
It was two years since he had started living with his sensei and secret lover. He kept training hard with his team while at home he was cornered at every opportunity Kakashi got. That is when Iruka did not perform one of his numerous surprise visits. It was like he was just waiting to catch them in action. Naruto shuddered mentally. He did not want Iruka to ever see him when he was doing 'those things' with Kakashi.  
From the side line Ino and Sakura shouted encouragements. Most of the Rookie 9 were there not merely watching the fight but also diving into the cool waterfall.  
"Are you done yet?" Kiba grumbled.  
"It's way too hot to be fighting," Sakura observed.  
Ino glared at Chuji when her team-mate offered her some ice cream.  
"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru muttered but Kiba just shoved him in the water and with a cry dived after him.  
It gave Naruto the chance he wanted and with a few well placed moves he managed to jump into the cool water, taking Sasuke with him.  
"He looks like a drowned rat," Neji commented from his place under the shade of the trees.  
"Naruto!" Ino yelled. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"  
"I don't know," Sakura muttered. "The 'wet' look is good on him."  
Sasuke went deeper in the water and glared at the two female ninjas. "They're worse than our sensei those two."  
Naruto blinked and considered. "You think Ino-san and Sakura-chan are perverts?"  
"Don't you?" Sasuke inquired.  
Naruto shrugged.  
"Guys!" Hinata called out. "The food is ready!"  
One by one all the ninjas started gathering under the shade of the trees.  
Naruto feeling odd with his wet shirt sticking on him he took it off making all the others gape at him.  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.  
"Wha-?" the blonde was at a loss. He had been bare-chested in front of them before. He did not think Sakura would mind that much. After all she was training as a medic nin.  
Hinata was blushing to the roots of her hair while the rest of the Rookies were in various degrees of shock.  
Neji, being more composed than the rest, cleared his throat. "Naruto, you have hickeys on your neck and torso."  
Naruto looked down and indeed his body was full of small marks, marks he remembered Kakashi leaving on his skin two nights ago. The teen blushed.  
"It's not what it looks like," he stuttered.  
He missed how Shino sneaked up on him and started studying the marks.  
"Oi! Shino! Back off! You are creeping me out," Naruto told the bug user.  
"Are those teeth?" Shino commented.  
"They are!" Kiba confirmed.  
Naruto gasped. "Hey! Stop looking!" He held his wet top in front of him trying to cover as much as he could.  
Sakura stood. "Naruto! Don't you think we should know?"  
"Huh? Know what?" the Jinchūriki asked.  
"That you have a lover, dobe," Sasuke told him.  
"No I don't?" Naruto tried to leave but Shikamaru used his skill in manipulating shadows to keep him in place. "Hey! That's cheating!" the blonde exclaimed.  
"We want answers," Sakura said.  
"And we will get the answers we want," Sasuke added.  
Naruto sagged. He had no idea how to get out of this one.  
Kakashi's place:  
The Jounin stared at Iruka while holding his precious Icha Icha book in hand.  
"It's you. Again," he dead panned.  
"Where is Naruto?" Iruka asked.  
"Hm, he's by the waterfall. The Rookie 9 and Gai's team are having a picnic."  
"In this heat?" the Chunin asked worriedly.  
"That's what the waterfall is for," Kakashi replied. His attention was back to his little orange book.  
"You are reading that book again," Iruka observed.  
"So I do."  
"How Naruto survived two years with you I have no idea," the Chunin remarked as he turned and left.  
________________________________________  
By the waterfalls:  
________________________________________  
The number one ninja at surprising people was sulking.  
All his team-mates and friends were pointedly eating ramen. Hell, even Neji who did not like the food ate a few bites. The blonde was getting angry. He was tired of being tied up on the tree trunk while his stomach was growling in hunger.  
"Damn it! Let me go!" he yelled.  
"Not unless you tell us who it is you are seeing," Sakura told him.  
Naruto was sick and tired of the pink haired ninja not taking him seriously. He knew he usually acted all fun and carefree but there were times he was serious and this was one of those times. What he did with Kakashi was his business alone. When the pair was ready they would let the rest of their friends and co-workers know. He was legally an adult but still at fourteen he was considered too young to be involved with the Jounin.  
Blue eyes narrowed. "This is none of your business Haruno," he told her.  
Sakura blinked in shock. The rest stopped and stared at Naruto.  
"Whether or not I am in a relationship is my business alone. If I want to tell you I will, but only after my lover agrees. Now if you can stop acting like a brat untie me so we can continue with our day off," Naruto told them.  
Sakura huffed. "Come on Naruto, we were just teasing you. Whoever that crush of yours is you can tell us."  
Shikamaru saw the blonde getting angry at the kunoichi. "Sakura, shut it," he spoke up.  
Sasuke moved to untie the blonde, offering a silent apology as he did that.  
"We were just fooling around," Sasuke told him. "We never meant to insult you."  
Naruto shrugged. "Whatever."  
"Is it that serious?" Hinata asked timidly.  
Naruto nodded.  
"Good luck then," Shino wished. The others one by one wished him good luck. Even Sakura, who looked bashful and apologized.  
Finally it was Lee who broke the tension calling Naruto a 'youthful seeker of love'. Even Sasuke cracked up on that one and Naruto started eating with them.  
________________________________________  
Kakashi's place:  
________________________________________

There was giggling coming from the bedroom when Naruto returned.  
The blonde found the Jounin on the bed in his underwear reading a rather familiar orange book and giggling like an idiot.  
"You know," Naruto called out. "When I see ninjas all around Konoha reading that book I feel rather violated."  
Kakashi looked up. "Violated? Why is that?"  
"Well, Jiraya's Naruto is quite the pervert with ladies," Naruto replied.  
"Hm, this is 'Volume#4, Icha Icha Boys'," Kakashi replied.  
"Huh?"  
The Jounin motioned the blonde over. Naruto took off his shoes and top and joined the man on the bed.  
Kakashi went to the first page.  
"This is Naruto and in this story he's chasing after Gohan…"  
"Why are both characters named after food?" Naruto inquired.  
"Eh? I have no idea," Kakashi replied. "Still, look here…"  
Naruto followed the passage his lover was showing him.  
________________________________________  
'…and he felt the air in the room become warmer.  
"Gohan…" he whispered. "It hurts." A tear slipped from his delicate lashes. A red tongue traced the path the salty drop on the pale skin.  
"Naruto, your taste is so exquisite."  
Their forms touched and their skins were on fire.  
"Let me taste you," Naruto asked of him as he lapped at that slender column that was Gohan's neck like it was a divine fruit that held his survival.'  
"It's cheesy," Naruto muttered.  
"Eh? Perhaps. This was not the proper passage to show you. Here!"  
Naruto sighed and started reading again.  
'Gohan had that look in his eyes as he slowly rubbed his big, warm and calloused palms over Naruto's soft, southern globes.  
"Open wide, love," he whispered. His voice was like warm sake and made Naruto drunk with lust.  
"I'm trying…"  
"What are you afraid of lover?" Gohan urge as his hands continued their work on that deliciously soft ass.  
Naruto blushed prettily. He shut his eyes and a lone tear left them as he shook his head, his soft hair moving fluidly with the movement.  
Gohan touched his chin and wished those eyes would open for him again.  
"Please…"  
It was like Naruto heard him and those doe like eyes turned upon his glorious body.  
"I'm scared…" Naruto stuttered, shame in his face. "Will it hurt?" he turned those eyes upon Gohan.'  
________________________________________

The real Naruto huffed. "Why am I the disgustingly sweet and scared uke?"  
"You don't like it?" Kakashi asked. "Pity. He is just like you when I gave you your first rimming."  
Naruto flushed and refused to answer, just muttered about perverts. When he felt it was safe to talk again he turned to Kakashi. "I still don't see what's with this book that all guys are drooling. I swear I even saw Ibiki eyeing it one day."  
'Ibiki, huh?' Kakashi inwardly thought. 'Trust Naruto to know the most embarrassing things about Konoha's elite ninjas.'  
"It's just porn! And I know Asuma-san and Kurenai-san are having sex yet he still went and bought it!"  
"Huh? How can you say that? The Icha Icha series are more than porn without plot," Kakashi was almost insulted. "You are missing the emotion, the passion of those two young lovers, the hunger they feel to be united as one…"  
"Are you reading the summary?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.  
Kakashi chuckled. "No?"  
Naruto swatted at his chest. "You were an Anbu! Lie better!"  
Kakashi closed the book. "Fine, perhaps Jiraya should have never attempted a gay pairing…"  
"Is it better to have a man named like me going through a harem of girls in the first three books?" the blonde demanded. "Don't answer that you pervert! And did he have to use my name again?" Naruto huffed. "I can tell, you know. Whenever we are on a mission and men hear the name 'Naruto' all of them are giving me that look."  
"My poor little fox," Kakashi teased. "All alone, surrounded by perverts." He tightened his grip on the teen.  
"You are a pervert too," Naruto quipped. Still, he buried closer to Kakashi, not minding the heat. He was comfortable this way.  
"Eh? Me? I'm just collecting ideas for when I can do all those dirty things to you," Kakashi replied.  
"Should I cry out 'molester' and run for it?" Naruto teased.  
Kakashi pushed him on his back and nipped at his lips. "Not unless you want Iruka pounding on our door."  
Naruto made a face. "Ugh, I'd rather not."  
"Hm, you know, with all the talk about perverts I'm in a mood to ravish you now," Kakashi admitted.  
Naruto blinked. "You can't."  
"Eh? Why not?"  
"I'm angry at you," Naruto replied.  
"How angry?" Kakashi asked. Perhaps he could get away with making out with his student and some horizontal action. When was the last time he made Naruto cum in his mouth? One, two days ago?  
"It's 'my-friends-so-the-hickeys-you-left-on-me' kind," Naruto told him.  
Kakashi heard him and winced, coming down from his short day dream. "This is bad."  
"Tell me about it. But I managed to give them the slip, even Kiba and that nose of his," Naruto replied. "Are your walls protected by Byakuyan users?"  
Kakashi released Naruto and 'gracefully' tumbled out of the bed. Normally they should, he had put special jutsus around his house, but with the Rookies suspicious he could not be sure enough. At least for a while.  
"I'll take that as a 'no'," the blonde commented.  
Kakashi pouted. "I'm not getting any action this week, am I?"  
Naruto shook his head. "Not unless you want Baa-san and Iruka out for your blood."  
"I could assassinate the Hyugas," Kakashi mused.  
"Or you could hold on for a couple of weeks," Naruto replied.  
"I cannot go without my daily Naruto dosage," the Jounin winked.  
"We are not even having sex!" the teen muttered.  
"Well, I feel less like a pervert this way," Kakashi replied. "If we did it would make me feel like I was taking advantage of you."  
"You are not," Naruto replied. "I have friends who care about me and I'm fine. I'm not lonely anymore. And we do have fun in other ways."  
"You are right, of course," Kakashi muttered but it was obvious he was thinking hard about something.  
"You are being a pervert, again," Naruto commented, recognizing that look.  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you just stripped for me, would it? Shake that cute bottom at me…"  
Naruto reddened. "I won't!"  
"Not even a tiny bit?" Kakashi pleaded.  
"However did you manage before me?" Naruto muttered.  
"Cold showers and hand meetings," the Jounin readily replied.  
"You are shameless," the teen accused.  
"I try."


	5. Iruka gets an eyefull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Iruka snoops he does not like what he learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Oden stand:  
________________________________________  
Iruka was in deep thought. "I cannot believe it," he muttered. "Are you sure you heard Lee saying Naruto had 'love marks' on his body?"  
Asuma Sarutobi nodded his head feeling apprehensive of the Chunin. Umino Iruka was a mother hen and he went into overdrive when someone was talking bad about the blonde fox container. All ninjas had learned that the hard way.  
Kurenai and Anko were also with them and were giving Iruka odd looks.  
"Are you sure the kid was not having them on?" Anko tried. "He is a prankster."  
"I don't think so," Asuma told them. "Shikamaru told me there were real nips and even teeth marks."  
"Someone has been molesting my little Naruto and they will pay," Iruka swore.  
Anko snorted. "He is old enough to have a girlfriend you know. And he is a ninja. He's old enough to die so how can he not be old enough to have a sexual relationship?"  
"He is NOT having sex!" Iruka exclaimed.  
"Anko," Kurenai sighed. "Don't make him even worse than he is. That foxy boy could be elderly, married and with a dozen kids and the mother-hen here would still think him the picture of chastity."  
The other woman almost rolled her eyes.  
The 'mother-hen' in question had not heard them, having just gotten an idea for his next course of action. "I know," Iruka mused. "I'll tell Tsunade of this. And then I'm going to pay a visit to Hatake."  
"Eh? What has that pervert to do with anything?" Kurenai asked.  
"He's Naruto's roommate," Iruka replied.  
The other three pinned him with surprised looks.  
"Hatake Kakashi?" Anko repeated.  
"Kakashi has a roommate?" Asuma wondered. "How long now?"  
"Two years," Iruka told him. "I thought you guys were friends. Didn't you know?"  
"We are. But I normally don't visit his home unless I have to clean up or leave food for when he goes out on missions. The man is hopeless at taking care of himself," Asuma replied.  
"Well, I have to find out who's molesting Naruto," Iruka said. "And Hatake should know something." He then paid for his meal and left.  
"That idiot is in for it now," Anko muttered, when they were certain the Academy teacher was not within hearing range.  
Asuma lit a cigarette. "He really outdid himself."  
Kurenai stared at the two. "You don't honestly think Kakashi would get involved with Uzumaki?"  
"Think?" Anko scoffed. "I'm certain of it."  
"Kakashi is gay?" Kurenai gasped.  
"He is bisexual," Asuma muttered, "Though I never pegged him for a paedophile."  
Anko cackled with mirth. "He'll get what's coming to him."  
"That's what I'm afraid off," Asuma replied.  
________________________________________  
Kakashi's place:  
________________________________________  
Naruto panted. "Ngh, Kakashi! Take it out!"  
The silver haired Jounin smirked. "Nuh-uh. You said you wanted to see what it's like to be filled, Naru-chan." He moved his finger and got another wriggle from the blonde. "Hush now. You'll get used to it."  
"I- I won't," Naruto gritted as he clutched the sheets tighter.  
"It's been a month already," Kakashi whispered in his ear, making Naruto crimson as the hot breath tickled him. "A month away from you because of that stupid mission. And all those idiots you call friends watching your every move."  
"Well, there are lot of things we could be doing," Naruto yelled at him.  
"Position 69 is boring," Kakashi whined.  
"Don't say those things!" Naruto exclaimed.  
The Jounin traced a finger on his cheek, enjoying how the flush on that whiskered face spread. "After two years and you still get embarrassed," he mused.  
"How can I not?" the blonde demanded. He opened his mouth to yell at the man but that teasing finger brushed against something that made the teen shudder with pleasure.  
Kakashi chuckled with delight. "Found it."  
"It's not a treasure hunt!" Naruto cried out. But he stopped complaining when Kakashi kept teasing him and prodding at that special spot until Naruto saw stars.  
Afterwards they lay curled together on the bed. Naruto was on top of Kakashi and the Jounin was tenderly running his hands over the boy's smooth body.  
"How I missed this," Naruto admitted as he took in Kakashi's scent.  
"I know, I asked Tsunade not to send me on another long mission unless there was no other choice."  
"Good," Naruto growled and kissed him.  
Kakashi moaned and pulled him closer, feeling himself stir.  
Naruto felt him all too well and his eyes went wide. "No."  
"Oh, yes," Kakashi grinned.  
"No, I cannot come again. I trained with Sasuke today and the Neji decided he should join the fun…"  
"Fun?" Kakashi leered.  
Naruto scowled. "Not that 'fun; you pervert!"  
Kakashi kissed his nose. "Just teasing, but seriously now, don't you think those two fight too much?"  
"I fight with them both and much worse," Naruto reminded him.  
"I could always kill them to protect you from those vultures."  
"And who will protect me from you?" the teen asked him.  
Kakashi grinned. "No one," he said and turned them around so the demon container was pinned to the mattress. "I will never let you out of my sight," he told Naruto as he brushed his nose against a whiskered cheek.  
Naruto gasped at the soft touch and leaned up but the door to their bedroom banged open and Umino Iruka burst in.  
"Hatake I need your help with Nar-Hatake? Naruto?" Iruka blinked.  
Naruto saw the man and hid his face in Kakashi's chest and the Jounin hurriedly fished the sheets around him.  
Iruka blinked again, the image registering in his mind.  
"HATAKE YOU BASTARD GET OFF NARUTO!"


	6. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi in a tough spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
> Naruto is 14 in this chapter.

Hokage Tower:  
________________________________________  
Tsunade had Naruto in her office. Iruka had swept him away and the boy had been naked when he was taken there with only a sheet to cover him. The Hokage had sent Shizune for Naruto's clothes while Tsunade listened to what Iruka came across.  
To say that the blonde woman was angry would be an understatement.  
"Naruto…" she sighed.”Did that bastard do anything? I hope we caught him in time…"  
The demon container blinked. 'Does she really mean…'  
"…castrate him," Tsunade ranted.  
"Wait! Back up!" Naruto said. "What do you mean castrate him?"  
"But after Ibiki is done with him," Tsunade told him.  
"NO!" Naruto groaned.  
"He deserves it, that-that…"  
"I think you made a mistake here," Naruto told her.  
Tsunade stared him. "What do you mean?"  
________________________________________

All over Konoha the rumor mill was busy circulating the newest scandal, that of the prominent Jounin and former Anbu Captain Hatake Kakashi sexually abusing the Kyuubi Vessel.  
When the Rookie 9 had heard their reactions were very similar.  
Sakura had gotten angry, really angry, and several trees and builders paid for it.  
Hinata had started stuttering and in the end got angry on behalf of Naruto. While her crush on the boy was no more, Naruto was her friend and she did not like it that he was hurt again, especially by someone he trusted. Ino felt the same, but the kunoichi also felt guilty that she had not noticed anything before, especially with the abilities her Clan had. Temari, while she did not know Naruto personally, was feeling for the boy with the blonde hair and the big heart.  
The boys of the Rookie 9 were in a similar condition, angry at the Jounin and Naruto's teacher for what he did to the boy. Shikamaru was quiet but Lee and Kiba already talked about trying to avenge the boy. Neji was too busy trying to calm Sasuke down although he too felt like committing homicide.  
"That-that, I can't even find a word to describe that monster," Sasuke shouted as he demolished with his Chidori a wall.  
Shikamaru leaned back on the tree he was dozing against. 'So troublesome… Should I tell them?' the genius wondered.  
But observing them and their anger he thought it would be wise to let them get some of their anger out.  
'I just hope Hatake-san survives Ibiki,' the boy mused.  
________________________________________

Kakashi ignored the stares he received from many ninjas and kunoichi. He had had only enough time to get his pants on. That meant he did not wear his customary mask and his muscled, bare chest was prey to all those eyes. He received many comments and nasty names but he did not miss the appreciative looks he was given.  
The former Anbu captain knew the situation was bad and as soon as he saw Ibiki he winced.  
"You!" Ibiki hissed.  
Kakashi gulped and started praying.  
________________________________________

Asuma heard the news from Chouji. The boy was upset and for once he was not holding anything edible in his hands. He, Anko and Kurenai listened with interest and once the boy was done, the three felt like laughing.  
"Only the scarecrow would get into this mess," Anko laughed.  
"This is not funny," Kurenai stressed.  
"It has potential to be," Anko told her.  
"Cut it out," Asuma told them. "It is serious. If Ibiki has Kakashi our idiot of a friend is in deep shit."  
"Ah, true, should we go rescue him or hope that fox-boy comes clean first?" Anko spoke out.  
Asuma put out his cigarette. "Both."  
________________________________________

Gai was inconsolable when he heard the news and he was not the only one. He was with Genma when he heard the news and he had been angry at his friend/rival. Naruto was a kid he liked and that man had hurt the boy; it was unforgivable.  
Genma had to restrain him physically in order to keep him from breaking the law.  
________________________________________

Danzo heard the news from one of his ROOT ninja, Sai. He merely blinked and dismissed the boy. The matter did not concern him and it merely solidified his opinion that ROOT was superior to the normal variety ninjas. He could not help though but feel disappointed that the genius that was Hatake Kakashi did not have a future any more.  
________________________________________

Jiraya heard the rumor mere hours after he left Konoha for the nearby hot springs and once he did he upped and left with one purpose, killing Hatake Kakashi.  
Hokage Tower:  
Tsunade gaped at the blonde boy who was now sheepish and thoroughly embarrassed.  
"I swear this was not meant to happen!" Naruto told her, clutching the sheet to his chest.  
Tsunade, despite her age and experience, was blushing more than the boy. "Get dressed," she told Naruto. "Because right now your Kakashi is number one on the hit list of every available ninja in Konoha."  
"Bummer," Naruto pouted. "But all this, it's all Iruka's fault."


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto manages to talk with Tsunade and Kakashi might have some hope now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Tsunade was faced with almost every active ninja in Konoha when she left her office and the distressed blonde in there.  
While the situation between Naruto and Kakashi was none of her business, she felt the need to play the part of Naruto’s family. To her it did not matter that Kakashi had not acted against Naruto’s wishes, all she cared was that the boy did not get hurt.  
But she had not expected the crowd she was met with.  
Still the Hokage listened as the ninjas, including Naruto’s friends and teammates about what should be done to Kakashi. As the time passed the punishments suggested became harsher and Tsunade swat dropped at some of them, and for the first time since Iruka brought Naruto to her office, she felt sorry for Hatake.  
“Alright!” she yelled. “The lot of you, SHUT UP!”  
That earned their attention and they quieted down.  
“Seeing as I have yet to speak to Kakashi I better get down there. You wait here till I get back and if you value your health any; do not act on your own. Is that clear Haruno? Uchiha?”  
Sakura and Sasuke nodded. It was obvious they did not like it but they were going to listen to her.  
After that Tsunade went to find Ibiki.

\------------------------------

Kakashi was a mess.  
While Ibiki had not used any physical torture, knowing it would be of no use against the former Anbu, he had gotten a Yamanaka to help him.  
Ino’s father was prying through Kakashi’s mental shields trying to find more evidence against the silver haired Jounin. What he did find made him pull back and study Hatake.  
“Ibiki, we stop here,” he told the other man.  
“What did you find?” the other asked.  
Ibiki shook his head. He had roughed the man up quite a lot but he had not actually tortured Kakashi mostly because Tsunade had not given him explicit orders to do so. He motioned the others outside and followed them.  
“He won’t speak,” Ibiki replied.  
“I could make him talk,” Inoichi Yamanaka muttered darkly.  
“Not yet,” Ibiki replied. “Plus you have to remember exactly who we are dealing with here. Hatake Kakashi is not just any shinobi.”  
“But apparently he is scum,” Ino’s father continued.  
There was a crash as a wall was heard collapsing and yelling reached their ears.  
“That sounds…” Ibiki muttered.  
“Like Jiraya,” Inoichi finished.  
Both men shared a glance and decided to move before the Sanin managed to tear the headquarters of their division apart. They moved fast to try and contain Jiraya somewhat. As much as they wanted to act exactly like him, laws had to be upheld. What they did not expect to find was their Hokage punching her old teammate into submission. They came to a stop and waited, not wanting to get caught up in this scale of fight between those two.  
Finally Tsunade pulled back and Jiraya crumpled to the ground as she berated him for all the damages and the expenses that would be covered by the novelist.  
“… you overgrown toad!”  
Jiraya let out a gurgle of pain and the Godaime snorted.  
“I did not hit you that hard,” she berated her once team mate.  
The ninja watching from the sidelines swallowed whatever gasp of surprise that threatened to escape them.  
“Ibiki,” Tsunade called out. “Is Kakashi breathing?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Can he walk?” the Hokage asked next.  
Ibiki blinked. “What for?”  
Tsunade smirked. “Well, it goes like this…”


	8. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto solves the misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naruto was happy that he got to Tsunade on time. The whole mess Iruka had made when he barged in on Kakashi and him had Naruto cringing and wincing. Kakashi would be a mess of bruises by now, if Naruto had pegged Ibiki’s character right and the demon vessel knew he was a good character judge.   
Thankfully for the blond ninja, Tsunade heard him. The Godaime was still angry at his Jounin instructor but she had mellowed considerably by the time Naruto finished explaining the relationship between him and his teacher and how it progressed from the simple mentor situation to the sexual that was now. Tsunade had been happy for Naruto, glad that ‘her annoying brat of a nephew - and don’t say grandson because I’ll kill you brat- had finally found someone worthy of his love and attention, someone to take care of him and take care of and a fellow ninja that understood the hard life they lived’. She was damn proud of Naruto too.  
“I know how suave that silver haired devil can be,” Tsunade had confided to Naruto. “I’ve known that brat for years. He’s the one for you. And I know that your parents would approve.  
The sheer relief Naruto had felt as the woman said those words had been immense. Knowing that people were happy and proud of him always came as a surprise to the blond demon vessel after years of hearing the villagers curse and hunt him. Now if only Naruto could make the rest of his still alive, makeshift family understand.   
That was one of the reasons Naruto made his way to Iruka’s house and paused out of the door, dreading the imminent encounter.  
\---0---  
Kakashi had never been gladder to be away from Ibiki’s presence. The silver haired Jounin knew he would never be able to look at Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki in the eyes anymore. The shivers had left him now that the T&I department was behind him. Still, there was still one more mountain to brave.  
The Godaime was seated before him. She was tapping her palm on her new desk. Kakashi’s eyes were following the movement as best as they could, considering that one of them was still swollen shut. There was not one spot on his body that was not sore and he really, really wanted to avoid angering the Godaime; he would definitely not survive her this time.  
In the end, after he was away from the Hokage tower he would worry whether the meeting had gone well or not. Who was scarier, ‘Tsunade the Godaime’ or ‘Tsunde Naruto’s Family’? But at the moment he just paid attention to Tsunade.  
“So, Hatake Kakashi.” Tsunade’s voice was steel. “What are your intentions towards Naruto?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I ask of your intentions with Minato’s brat. You have ten minutes, I suggest you start talking.” The ‘or else’ was left unsaid.  
Kakashi complied with a speed that most shinobi would envy.  
\---0---  
Iruka had been surprised to see Naruto at his door, although the scene was familiar. He had thought that perhaps the Godaime would spend some time talking to the poor, traumatized boy, learn how damaged that bastard Kakashi had left him. While he knew that Naruto was a tenacious and resilient little thing, this event was bound to scar the happy blond.  
“Naruto!”  
“Hey Iruka! Listen, can we talk?”  
“Of course, come in!” Iruka beckoned the blond inside, curious and a bit glad that Naruto did not seem afraid of him after his horrifying experience. “I have not made anything to eat yet but I could start on some ramen. Beef or pork?”  
“Nothing, thank you,” Naruto replied with a sigh. “I really need to say this and I do not know how.”  
Iruka blinked and let Naruto sit at the table, he sitting soon after. “You can talk to me, always and about anything.”  
Naruto gave him a wide smile. It looked similar to those brilliant smiles he gave before the ‘Incident’ but he also looked nervous.  
“That’s it, I’m making ramen.”  
Naruto spluttered. “I told you I’m not hungry.”  
“You need to work up the courage and I need to get busy. Works for both of us, right?”  
“I guess…”  
“What type?”  
“Beef?”  
Iruka nodded. “One beef ramen coming up.”  
Naruto sighed. He better get it over with before Iruka started using knives; he would hate for the chunin instructor to lose any fingers.  
“Kakashi is my lover.” There was a crash. “He has not molested me, ever. That’s why he kept his balls intact.” Another crash. “He seduced me, that’s why I moved in with him in the first place.” A bang. “He is a lecherous dog but has limits. I’m still a virgin if that matters to you.” A thud.  
Naruto actually looked up. Yes, Iruka had fainted. The explanation would have to wait then


	9. Keep that dog on a leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and friends are ready to get promoted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naruto whined at the hands tugging the sheets away from him. The blond demon vessel buried his face into the soft, fluffy pillow, muttering “Five more minutes”  
A deep chuckle tickled his ears and his right eye opened.  
“Hello little fox,” Kakashi whispered, nuzzling Naruto’s exposed waist with a mischievous look on his face.  
Naruto mumbled something that Kakashi found impossible to decipher.   
“Naruto…”  
“No.”  
“Come on, time to wake up.”  
Naruto buried his face back into the pillow. “Goway.”  
Kakashi sighed. “Naruto, it’s the chunin exams today. You need to attend the match so that our Godaime can promote you. Do you really want to stay a chunin forever?”  
Naruto bolted upright and sprinted to the bathroom, making his lover chuckle.  
Kakashi shook his head a bit and started making the bed. One year ago he had feared that everything was over for the two of them. He had feared that he would die in his comrade’s arms before he had the time to explain himself. Naruto had saved him though and now they were back to living together and people were not on his back, accusing him of molesting the cute blond. Well, Iruka was still a mother hen and Tsunade had a standing order to have him castrated if he ever hurt Naruto, but people accepted them as a couple even though he had still not gone all the way with the demon vessel.  
“Yes! Breakfast!” Naruto yelled from the kitchen.  
Kakashi swallowed a chuckle and went to help his younger lover, perhaps get a morning kiss or two before they had to leave for the stadium where the matches would take place. It was a mere formality, but it was the rule and finally Sasuke, Naruto and the few others of Rookie nine would finally earn their chunin rank and in Naruto and Sasuke’s cases, Tsunade had a mission ready that would help up them to jounin level, finally.  
-0-  
Sasuke was bored. He and the rest of his comrades and shinobi of his age group were surrounding him, all of them waiting for their obnoxious and beloved loudmouth to arrive.   
Much had changed for Team Seven since the year had passed. Their jounin instructor was still part of the team but Hayate had been also added to supervise them and make sure that the silver haired shinobi remained professional when the time called for it.  
The last Uchiha in Konoha still could not wrap his mind around the fact that their teacher and the loudmouth were actually involved. He had grown up enough to recognize that Naruto was not actually an idiot, he just preferred acting that way to make his opponents underestimate him and because he was having more fun that way. They had all been angry at first with Kakashi, thinking he had taken advantage of a vulnerable and easily influenced Naruto but steadily they had revised their opinions. Not that Sasuke and Sakura did not think Kakashi was any less of a pervert (he still read those perverted books Jiraya wrote) but he was good with Naruto, he took care of the blond, obviously loved and cherished him and the looks they shared were telling.   
Not many were able to accept this at first, clan leaders mostly that were still hoping to have Kakashi father kids with the famous Hatake White Chakra into their clans. But Kakashi’s jounin comrades and Naruto’s friends helped them along and shielded the couple as much as possible. Iruka had been difficult at first and Sasuke himself had confronted Kakashi with very well placed threat before going to his idiotic teammate and congratulating him for finding someone who could put up with him. Naruto had glomped him and thanked him for acting like a big brother, promising to give him juicy details should anything happen and inspiration for him and his lover. That had pissed Sasuke off a bit and the blond had skillfully made a break for it.  
“Hello people!”   
Sasuke scowled. Speak of the devil…  
“You are late!” he told the blond.  
There was a flash of leaves and Kakashi appeared right behind Naruto. “Well you see, there was a cute little fox kit that …”  
“Save it!” Sakura yelled.  
Naruto took the chance to bob a fist against his lovers arm. “Don’t get me involved in your tall tales!”   
“Yes, yes,” Kakashi smiled and turned to the assembled group. “Everyone ready for today?”  
“We are going to kick ass!” Naruto pumped a fist into the air.  
“Naruto!” Sakura yelled. “Watch that mouth!”  
“Yes, Naruto, save it for the bedroom.”  
“You pervert!” was heard from girls and boys, all Naruto’s friends and Kakashi dodged and managed to skillfully evade them.  
“Kakashi!” Asuma sighed. “Do you enjoy stirring up a mess?”  
“Keeps me on my toes,” the silver haired jounin responded.  
“Naruto, you need to keep him on a leash,” Ino demanded of the blond teen.  
The demon vessel snorted. “Don’t give him ideas,” he told her.  
“Ugh,” Kiba groaned. “Save the details.”  
“No, Ino seems to have a very imaginative mind,” Kakashi cut in. “I want to hear more.”  
“Hatake!” Tsunade bellowed. “Get back here and stop egging them on!”  
Kakashi gave one last smirk to the assembled group and gave Naruto a deep, passionate kiss.  
“For good luck,” he told the blond and went to by Tsunade’s side.


	10. When apart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a Jonin and missions keep him away from his silver haired boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Life for jounin was hard and the fifteen year old felt weary to the core of his bones. The mission to the Land of Snow was hard and Naruto, despite having the Kyuubi inside him (and the demon was scorching hot) felt like a Popsicle. He entered his home and felt disappointed to see his lover was nowhere inside. It sucked, having another jounin for a lover. For the past six months they had only seen each other three weeks total. Naruto was tired, horny and did he mention horny.  
“Damn it, I need my fix,” Naruto sighed. Seeing his personal heater was not available Naruto started peeling his clothes off and headed to the shower intending to get warm.  
-0-  
Kakashi was hurting. The bruises he acquired during the small skirmish while he was trying to get out once the mission ended were really annoying. He needed a hot shower, maybe even a hot bath, to wash off the blood and the general scent of death that followed him after a mission only to find the bathroom occupied. It was like his birthday had come early for the jounin. Kakashi sneakily shed his clothes, weapons and mask and with a smile wide enough to scare he slipped inside the bathroom.   
The humming reached him after the sound of water. There was not a lot of steam, Naruto did not like it much as his body was warmer than average on most days. Kakashi expertly skipped over the discarded clothing his blond lover had left in a pile on the bathroom floor. The humming stop when Kakashi approached close enough to the shower and the door opened and a blond, wet head peeked out.  
“Kakashi?”  
“Yes, kit?”  
Naruto let out a breath. “Stop loitering and come join me,” Naruto demanded.  
Kakashi chuckled. “Yes, yes.” He entered the small space and bumped into his younger lover deliberately. He saw Naruto shiver a bit and he smirked. “Missed me?”  
The blond gave him a half hearted glare. Those blue eyes were relieved and happy to see him and the youth had never been a good enough actor to hide from Kakashi’s expert gaze.  
The older man turned Naruto so his back was facing his chest and led them both under the warm spray of water. The moment it cascaded down Kakashi’s body the silver haired man groaned.  
“Tough mission?” the blond asked.  
“Hm. You?”  
“Land of Snow.”  
Kakashi winced. “Don’t they have winter now?”  
Naruto let out a growl that answered everything for his boyfriend.  
“Have you soaped up yet?” Kakashi asked.  
“Hm, only one hand,” Naruto replied.  
Kakashi rightly interpreted that as ‘I killed during the mission’ and reached for a bar of soap even as he said “Need help?”  
Naruto jerked his head a bit and Kakashi placed a soft, tender kiss on the teen’s exposed neck and a few more on those tanned shoulders. He squeezed Naruto’s tattooed shoulder with the spiral symbol for Konoha’s ANBU and set to work. He carefully ran the soap bar over the entire expanse of Naruto’s torso and back, caressing and massaging the tense muscles whenever he wanted. He felt Naruto gradually sag against him, leaving Kakashi to support most of his weight.  
“Naruto, I need to do your lower half,” the silver haired man told the blond. “Lean against the wall for a bit, ne?”  
“Okay,” Naruto replied a bit drowsily.  
A wicked gleam entered Kakashi’s mismatched eyes as he got on his knees and carefully cleaned and teased his lover awake.  
Soon he had Naruto mewling for more. It was a tempting thought, to not just stick to teasing and foreplay but go further, all the way, to completely claim him, but the bells started ringing in warning in his head as Tsunade’s direct threats surfaced and then came his own promise to himself, to wait until Naruto was not so painfully young.  
“Kakashi…”  
Naruto’s moan got Kakashi’s mind back on track. The silver haired man pulled back and with a cheeky grin and pulled Naruto’s body to face him.  
The youth gulped seeing exactly at which height Kakashi was.  
“I’m all done,” Kakashi told Naruto. He offered the soap up to him. “Wanna do me now?”  
Naruto twitched. Here he was horny as hell and the idiot was teasing him. Blue eyes narrowed and Naruto reached and grabbed a fistful of Kakashi’s thick hair.  
“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” he hissed down at the older man.  
“I can see quite well from both eyes,” Kakashi replied as he carefully grabbed Naruto’s hips and started teasing the skin then. He heard Naruto’s breath hitch.  
“I hate you,” Naruto whispered.  
“How much?”  
“Lots,” the blond gulped.  
“Show me?”  
Naruto knelt as well and once he was directly across Kakashi he roughly pulled him forward in a savage kiss. Kakashi pulled the younger man against him, forcing Naruto to slowly climb on his lap, his legs hitching up to straddle him.  
“How I missed you,” Kakashi whispered against Naruto’s lips.  
“I was so cold,” Naruto complained.  
“I’ll warm you up then, but I seriously need to get clean,” Kakashi commented.   
“I’m not moving,” the blond stated.  
Kakashi sighed. “You love torturing me.”  
“Consider it payback,” Naruto told him and kissed him again.  
-0-  
“Well, someone is perky this morning,” Tsunade commented when Naruto entered the mission room.   
Naruto decided not to rise to her barb and pointedly ignored the Godaime, but still nodded and gave her a wink and slipped back into professional mode.  
It was near noon and most missions had been given away but Naruto, during his debrief the night before had been asked to appear again as there was another mission for him. Naruto was still tired but he was not about to refuse. Sakura was there as well, filling in for Iruka.  
“Naruto!” Sakura greeted her teammate. “You just got back from Snow yesterday and now you’re back here again?”  
“Yup!” he told her, before turning to Tsunade. “What did you want for me old hag?”  
The blond skillfully dodged a flying chair.  
“Naruto! Show some respect!”  
“Brat! You’re done for.”  
“Ladies, please be professional,” Naruto mockingly shook a finger at them.   
“Kill!” the two kunoichi muttered.  
“The mission?” Naruto reminded them.   
He barely caught the folder Tsunade threw at him. He took a peek and smiled. He was going to Suna. He had missed Gaara.   
Before he left the mission room and the two fuming women inside, he stopped short.  
“Oh! And please try to give me a month off soon. Kakashi and I really want to have sex and there’s not enough time,” he pouted.  
“Naruto!” Sakura yelled.  
“Brat!” Tsunade bellowed.  
Then the Godaime stopped short. “He has yet to actually pop your cherry?”  
“M-my lady?” Sakura stuttered, staring at her mentor in shock and then back at her teammate.  
Naruto gave Tsunade a toothy grin. “See ya later hag!” And he vanished.  
“Brat,” the Godaime muttered. Mentally she made the plan to actually try and make time for the couple and help the two brats along.


	11. Medling not appreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kakashi want some privacy. Will they get it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kiba cleared his throat.  
The muttering stopped.  
The Inozuka surveyed the assembled group, his accomplices. They were all here, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Neji and Lee, Choji and TenTen. Some, like Sasuke and Neji, looked angry to even be there; still, the purpose was a sacred one. They had to help Naruto get laid. It was not like Naruto and Hatake did not get anything out of their relationship, but lately they were not getting enough time together and they kept shooting each other smoldering looks, making everyone else gag at first, then become frustrated on their behalf and finally fed up. Hence ‘The Plan’. It was simple; they would create the perfect romantic atmosphere for the pair and make sure there were no distractions to ruin it for the pair.  
“So,” Kiba rubbed his hands. “Everyone done their thing?”  
Sakura, Ino and Hinata high fived each other, then turned to face Kiba.   
“The house is ready, all decorated and waiting for the couple.  
Kiba turned to the rest. Sai, Shikamaru and Lee nudged Neji and Sasuke (he was nudged twice by the first two).  
“Yes, security has been upped,” Neji grudgingly admitted. He hated the spot he was in now. An ANBU like him reduced to playing cupid for his cousin’s boyfriend. He glanced at Hinata and the girl gave him a happy smile. The ninja sighed and bowed his head in shame; he was a sucker for it.  
Sasuke kept sulking. He did not want to be a part in this. He hated meddling and knew that this could come and bite them.

________________________________________

Kakashi and Naruto for once were both in Konoha at the same time. Tsunade had tried to give them missions that allowed them to have common down time they could spend together as a couple but Konoha Jōnin were in demand and they had been busy, too busy in fact to even celebrate Naruto’s birthday as both of them were in separate missions. That evening they met at Tsunade’s office, both arriving from their separate missions at the same time, too tired to do anything but shower and fall in bed together, to sleep.  
“What a sight we make,” Kakashi commented after he sighed with relief. His entire body was sore and bruised. He chanced a look at the teen he was hoping to claim completely soon, and Naruto was not in a better state than him. He might have had Kyuubi to heal him, but the soreness remained.  
“Kill me now,” Naruto whined.  
“Too tired to move,” Kakashi told him.   
“My entire body aches, even my toe nails.”  
“I feel for you,” the silver haired man replied in a dead pan voice.  
“You could sound more concerned.”  
“All I want to do is sleep,” Kakashi told him.  
“Then sleep,” Naruto mumbled.  
“We really need a vacation,” the older man commented as he was starting to doze.  
“Mmm, hot springs?” Naruto snuggled his pillow.  
“Just the two of us.”  
“No missing nin.”  
“No annoying friends.”  
They both fell asleep, the idea growing in their minds.  
Kakashi sat up. “Naruto?”  
“What?”  
“Get up. I have an idea.”  
The blond glared at Kakashi.

________________________________________

Sasuke was annoyed. He had been sleeping when one of Naruto’s Shadow Clones had roused him from sleep.  
“What?” he asked, kunai ready to slice through the annoying clone.  
“Boss told me to give you heads up,” the clone said. “He and Kakashi won’t be in town long enough.”  
Sasuke felt a tick develop. All those hours lost because Kiba insisted to go through with that ridiculous plan of his.  
“Message received,” Sasuke said and stabbed the clone, making it pop and disappear. Then he fell back to sleep.

________________________________________  
Naruto stumbled mid jump and Kakashi quite helpfully caught him, copping a feel of the teen’s pert ass just as he did so.  
“Sasuke killed your clone?” the last Hatake asked.  
The blond grumbled. “Yes, that bastard.”  
“Well, cheer up, the hotel is nearby,” Kakashi told him. “It even has hot springs and we will have the entire weekend to ourselves. I only told Tsunade our destinations so we will have our peace and quiet. No Guy, not annoying teammates, no Iruka, just the two of us.”  
Naruto beamed. “Great! How long till we reach the place?”  
“One more hour,” Kakashi told him.   
The younger shinobi groaned.  
“Come on, Naruto. I promise it will be worth it.

________________________________________  
And Kakashi turned out to be correct. The small inn that was built right next to the hot springs was nice and secluded. Just out of the road, hidden among tall trees and thick bushes. The owners, an elderly couple, had been waiting for them to arrive even at the early hour they did. They had a room ready. The two shinobi were grateful about this as exhaustion caught up with them. They hit the mattress exhausted and did not even bother changing out of their clothes.

________________________________________  
Kakashi woke up to an empty bed that morning.  
“Naruto?” he mumbled as he looked around. He then caught sight of a note.  
Aunty Kimiko made breakfast and Uncle Yoshi promised a tour.  
I’ll save some breakfast for you, just don’t be too late.  
Kakashi shook his head and stood. Sure enough he found Naruto at the dinning room, eating a hearty breakfast and listening to Kimiko, the old lady that owned the inn was telling the blond stories. Her husband was also listening and enjoying his breakfast.  
“Good morning,” Kakashi spoke up.  
Three different voices wished him good morning back.  
“Sit down,” Kimiko told him. “You have to eat. You boys look to thin for my comfort.”  
“Shinobi,” Naruto told her. “We burn a lot of calories.”  
Kimiko patted his cheek. “More omelet?”  
“Please,” Naruto told her. He turned to Kakashi. “Did you rest?”  
The silver haired man nodded. “hm, I needed that. Being out of the village helps too.”  
Naruto chuckled. “Were you that anxious to leave?”  
“Lately all eyes are on us, you in particular,” Kakashi grumbled. There were many people simply too interested in his and Naruto’s sex life that it was healthy. He turned to Yoshi. “So, you promised a tour?”  
“Yes!” the old man agreed. “The area is nice for walks and the hot springs nearby…” he started rumbling on.  
Kakashi caught Naruto’s eye. “We will definitely visit the hot springs,” he agreed.

________________________________________

And they did visit the hot springs. The hot water was like balm on their bodies. As they eased inside the water they both groaned in pleasure.  
“Man I needed this,” Naruto muttered.  
“Me too,” Kakashi sighed. “That last mission was tough.”  
Naruto threw him a concerned look. “You are gone a lot.”   
“Not enough Jōnin and too many missions,” Kakashi replied. “I’m just glad I’m no longer in ANBU. Those guys are so busy theses days I almost feel sorry for them. And what about you? Tsunade has been sending you out of the village a lot these days.”  
“She’s trying to prepare me,” Naruto told the silver haired man. “In six months she is going to name me as her successor.”  
“Naruto!” Kakashi gasped, a smile appearing on his mask free face. “That’s great news! Congratulations!”   
Kakashi swam over to the blond and hugged the teen to him. Naruto hugged him back, enjoying the intimacy.  
“Thanks,” he shyly replied.  
“I’m proud of you,” Kakashi told him. “Both as your mentor and your lover. You deserve this Naruto; you deserve your dream coming true.”  
Naruto smiled. “I’m going to be Hokage,” he said, enjoying the sound of it. “But you know, that’s not my only dream.”  
“oh?”  
“I also dream of growing old with you.”  
It was Kakashi’s turn to blush.  
Naruto averted his eyes. “It might be too soon…”  
“It’s not,” Kakashi assured him. “Look at me Naruto.”  
The blue eyed shinobi hesitantly glanced at Kakashi.  
“I want to grow old as well,” the Jōnin admitted. “Grow old and still have you by my side.” He kissed Naruto’s nose. Then his cheeks. Then the teen’s lips.  
Naruto started happily kissing back.

________________________________________

The purpose of the trip had been lost on Naruto before but now that it was staring at him in the face, it made the teen a bit apprehensive. All the self doubts, all the fears came rushing forth. He was spending time alone in a bedroom with Kakashi. The fact that the two had been sharing a bed for years now did not seem to matter to Naruto. All he could think was that this would be the night. And the thought overwhelmed him.   
Naruto was staring at the mattress with a bit of apprehension.  
Kakashi was waiting for him, dressed in only a bathrobe, a soft expression on his face.  
“Naruto?”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I…”  
“I can wait,” Kakashi hurried to assure the teen. He was aching with want for the blond but if Naruto was scared or he had any doubts he would wait.  
Naruto smiled then. “I’m ready Kakashi,” the youth assured the man. “I… we have done things.” He blushed prettily at the mere memory of some of those ‘things’.  
“That we have,” Kakashi agreed a bit cockily.  
“Yes, but I never… what if you don’t like sex with me.”  
“That’s not happening Naruto.”  
“But what…”  
“Naruto,” Kakashi cut the teen off. “I want to sleep with you because I love you. If I was just after good sex I would have never waited for you. I’m not saying it will all be perfect, I cannot know that. What I want you to know is that I will try not to hurt you and make your first time memorable. I worry too you know.”  
“You do?”   
Naruto sounded so young and vulnerable that Kakashi had to restrain himself.  
“Yes,” Kakashi answered. “I’m afraid I might screw this up. You are not the only one that is worried about this.”  
Naruto smiled. “Good to know.”  
“So, are you joining me in bed? We can just sleep.”  
The teen just walked up to Kakashi and kissed the silver haired man. “None of that,” he told Kakashi. “I’m ready.”


	12. Heated Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kakashi finally get their wish. On a side note, Sasuke and Shikamaru try something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“Come closer Naruto,” Kakashi softly told the teen.  
The blond nodded and stepped closer.  
“At any point,” the Jōnin told Naruto, “You can tell me to stop and I will.”  
“I want this,” Naruto said with conviction. “I’ve wanted this for a while,” he admitted. His hands reached the belt that held his yukata together and tagged. A wolfish glint entered Kakashi’s eyes when the robe fell off Naruto’s shoulders and pooled around the teen’s feet. Naruto stepped over it and leaned into Kakashi. The silver haired man swooped down for a kiss. Naruto mewled at the sensation and kissed back hungrily.   
Kakashi tore his mouth away when he needed to breathe and Naruto took the chance to plaster kisses all over his boyfriend’s neck and torso. Kakashi sank his left hand’s fingers in Naruto’s hair and with his free hand he pushed Naruto closer to him. They were kissing again even as he maneuvered them both towards the bed. He then gently pushed Naruto down the thin, soft mattress and joined Naruto, lying beside him. They continued kissing as their hands got bolder. Soon Kakashi lost his yukata and his naked body was touching Naruto’s.  
“Let me?” Kakashi asked the blond.  
Naruto nodded his blue eyes curious.  
The Sharingan wielding shinobi started kissing a trail from Naruto’s collarbone down his toned chest and stopping at the teen’s belly, rubbing his cheek there. That earned him a small giggle.  
“That tickles,” Naruto whispered.  
Kakashi smiled at him. “Not what I was aiming for, but I’m glad you find it funny.”   
He continued lavishing attention on Naruto’s body, making the teen’s body respond.  
“So, beautiful,” the Jōnin sighed. He moved downwards and reached the teen’s straining cock. He was intimately familiar with this part of Naruto’s body yet he felt much like the first time he went down on the teen. Slowly he took Naruto in his palm, enjoying the small hiss that escaped the blond. Then he lowered his head over the shaft and started stroking him and finally he took him in his mouth, making Naruto’s hips buck. Kakashi released him and the teen let out a soft curse.  
“Relax,” Kakashi told him and his lips returned back to their task, making Naruto moan loudly.  
The teen was already warm from the bath but the heat of Kakashi’s mouth was very different. It always managed to make him lose his mind. Naruto really tried keeping his eyes open; he really wanted to take everything in, not miss anything, not one view of his lover doing this to him, for him. But his eyes could not help but close, his head rolling back with every stroke from Kakashi’s talented tongue.  
“Kakashi,” Naruto moaned. “P-please… I'm… ah!”  
Kakashi pulled back. “Come, don’t hold back,” he told Naruto. “I know you will be up again, let it go, hm?”   
And Naruto was engulfed again.

________________________________________

In Konoha Sasuke was facing a painful headache. Kiba had been inconsolable when he realized that all his planning was for nothing. While Sasuke knew Naruto and Kakashi were gone, he did not tell the others until after Sakura, Kiba and Hinata nearly razed all Konoha with their ruckus as they searched for the blond. Now Kiba was alternating from pouting and glaring at Sasuke but the Uchiha could not care less.   
All the Rookie Nine were at Choji’s dad’s grill place. Shikamaru had taken a seat next to the Uchiha and was half dozing half eating. Kiba’s mutterings were not very helpful for a nap though.  
“Troublesome,” the Nara muttered.  
Sasuke grunted.  
Shikamaru turned to Sasuke. “You could have talked sooner, you know.”  
“Payback,” Sasuke replied. “I hate idiots.”  
Kiba heard and glared at him.  
“Sasuke,” Sakura chided.  
“What?” the Uchiha demanded.  
“You could have told us Naruto and sensei were gone. We went to all this trouble for them!” Sakura accused him.  
Sasuke snorted. “Yes, well, they looked in a hurry. I was not about to stall them. Kakashi looked ready to jump Naruto.”  
Sakura squeaked. “Sasuke!” she yelled scandalized.  
The Uchiha snorted again.  
“At least someone is getting some,” Shikamaru bemoaned, earning looks from his year mates. “What?”  
“Too much detail there,” Choji told him.  
The Nara shrugged but Sasuke shot him a curious look.  
“Ugh! I did not want to know,” Ino whined.  
“How long?” Sasuke whispered after all their friends went back to their meals and Kiba was protesting again.  
Shikamaru blinked an eye open. “Why? Are you interested?”  
Sasuke shrugged.  
“Hm, my parents are home,” the shinobi that could manipulate shadows said.  
The Uchiha downed his remaining sake. “My place is closer and empty.”  
“WE can’t be too obvious,” Shikamaru told him. “Things could get troublesome then.”  
“Deal. No strings attached?”  
The Nara nodded.  
“Two hours from now,” Sasuke told Asuma’s student and Shikamaru nodded.

________________________________________

Naruto was dizzy.  
“Wow,” the blond muttered.  
“You aren’t dozing on me, are you?” Kakashi teased.  
“Nuh-uh,” Naruto muttered, opening his blue eyes. There was still lust in them and Kakashi pounced, kissing those rosy and swollen lips till Naruto had to bite his tongue a little to get the older man to break the kiss.  
“Feisty,” Kakashi accused.  
“Hm, you love it!”  
“True. Want to stop now?”  
Naruto’s blue eyes went wide. “What? No way! I’ve been waiting for this night! All the way Kakashi.”  
“Yes, yes,” Kakashi told him with a small smile.   
He had his doubts and he tried to keep himself in check. It was about Naruto. Should the blond regret or change his mind you would have to have a clear enough head to pull away.   
“Wait here,” he told Naruto and pulled away.   
The blond watched him search through their scrolls for a moment before unsealing what Naruto rightly guessed to be lube.  
“Can’t forget this,” Kakashi muttered as he waved the tube a bit. He joined Naruto again and the teen pulled him for yet another kiss. “You know, this was in your things,” Kakashi said then, only then realizing this.  
Naruto gave him a small, timid smile. “Remember that time in the shower? Well, I liked it, a lot. So, um, I’ve tried it. On myself. A few times.”  
Kakashi shook his head. Naruto was adorable when he was blushing like that. “You really know how to turn me on, do you? Now the image is stuck in my head, you, with your finger…”  
“Two fingers,” Naruto interrupted.  
The thought made Kakashi bite his tongue. “Two fingers entering you…” he shook his head. “I wish you had done this in front of me.”  
“Why torture you that way?” Naruto asked. “Now, today, we’re both ready. Had you seen me like that I doubt you would be able to hold yourself in check.”  
“Point to you,” the Jōnin conceded. “My turn to do it now.” He carefully moistened two of his fingers and started working on Naruto.   
First one, then two of his long fingers, were inside the teen, making the blond squirm and pant beneath Kakashi.  
“How’s that?” the silver haired man asked the blond.  
Naruto made a noise in his throat that Kakashi took as approval. For that he gently kissed Naruto’s jaw. Blue eyes opened up a bit. Then Kakashi’s fingers moved just right, hitting his lover’s prostate spot on, making Naruto moan loudly. A smug feeling flooded Kakashi. And then Naruto said his name in a voice that was both wanton and breathy and Kakashi’s breath caught.  
“Please…” the teen begged.  
Kakashi swallowed and nodded. He kissed the teen’s chin again, an affectionate peck, before slowly taking his fingers out. Then he slowly placed his hands on Naruto’s slim hips. The teen spread his legs a bit more, making more room for the older man. Blue eyes met Kakashi’s mismatched eyes and the Copy Cat ninja moved. He started slowly, holding his breath and his lust in with a tight leash. It was agonizing for Kakashi. He feared that the look of discomfort on Naruto’s face would deter the teen. He had thought he would be able to stop, but now that he was inside Naruto, he doubted he would be able to pull away.  
Naruto was shaking too. The sensation of being filled so fully was new. Pain he knew from his shinobi life. This was way different; he could see the strain it had on Kakashi, the way the silver haired man tried to gain control of his urges. Kakashi had his hands under Naruto’s hips, lifting the teen up a bit and he slowly drove in, those deft fingers slowly rubbing circles on the skin they touched.  
“How are you?”  
“Happy,” Naruto whispered.  
“Pai…”  
“No pain.”  
“Oh, Naruto,” Kakashi moaned.  
“Move,” the teen ordered.  
It was all the encouragement Kakashi needed. He moved, slowly at first, and making a point to hit that spot inside Naruto that made the teen lose his mind.  
“Kakashi,” Naruto moaned.  
Said man tried really hard not to let go of his control. He was gentle as he moved inside his lover, still caressing the teen’s skin, kissing those rosy lips, murmuring soft words and promises. It was torture, a sweet torture at that, but torture none the less. He lost time of how long they were joined together; all he could feel was Naruto and how he would not last longer. Naruto clung to him, his blues eyes closed, rapture painted on his face. Feeling the end, Kakashi wound his palm around Naruto’s hard and somewhat forgotten erection and started pumping. It took three strokes and the teen came, shouting Kakashi’s name. The silver haired man followed him with a guttural moan and used all the strength he had left not to crush Naruto.  
They lay panting and still joined for a while. Kakashi was waiting for his eyes to clear and the spots to leave.  
When his vision cleared he was treated to the sight of Naruto, all spent and lovely beneath him. Kakashi kissed the teen he could now properly call his lover and Naruto returned it tiredly but enthusiastically.  
“Thank you,” Naruto told him.  
“So…”  
“I’m glad you waited,” the blond whispered. He pulled Kakashi down.  
“Wait a bit,” the older man said.  
“I want to hold you.”  
“Let me clean us up a bit. I think you are going to doze off soon and I know you will feel all sticky in the morning.  
Naruto gave a short hum.  
Kakashi regretfully pulled away and went to find a towel. He cleaned Naruto first, lovingly caressing the teen as he did so. Naruto was already groggy when a cleaner Kakashi joined him in bed. Still he rolled over and faced the Jōnin, hiding his face in Kakashi’s neck. The older shinobi hugged the blond close, legs entwined together in a tangle of limbs, trying to stay as close to each other as possible.  
“Love you,” Naruto mumbled sleepily.  
“Love you too my little fox,” Kakashi replied, nuzzling Naruto’s hair. “Sore?”  
“I’m fine. You could never hurt me,” the teen told him.  
Kakashi sighed. He knew that if he was not careful he could hurt Naruto, if not physically, then emotionally. That the teen trusted him so much and cared for him even after all these years.  
“Go to sleep ‘Kakashi,” Naruto mumbled. “Stop being stupid, it keeps me up.”  
Kakashi smiled. “Yes sir.”


	13. Heatwave ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto grows up into the man he was supposed to be and Kakashi is there, at his side.

The path is worn out but the foliage thick enough so no one notices they are there, just a bit off the path, hidden from curious eyes.   
Kakashi had checked so that no one was there. Kimiko and Yoshi are in the inn with a few new guests that have just arrived. Naruto had already recovered and had asked they take a walk around, just the two of them.  
“We are a couple yet we never get to act like one,” Naruto had complained.  
So Kakashi had agreed. Yet the simple stroll had taken a turn to become something else entirely. A touch on the hand, a brush of their arms, a meeting of their eyes, those were all it took for Naruto to be all over the silver haired man, kissing him hungrily. It was how he found himself with his pants around his ankles, thrusting in and out of Naruto.  
The Jōnin’s eyes were glued on his young lover, enjoying the abandoned look on his face, the pleasure all over his expression.  
“Naruto,” Kakashi groaned.  
The teen flexed his legs around Kakashi’s waist, drawing his lover closer.  
One of the silver haired man’s hands was braced against the tree and another was around Naruto’s erection, slowly pumping the swollen organ. The teen had his arms wound around Kakashi’s neck and the two of them were slowly but surely building up their pleasure. Kakashi’s movement was erratic after a while as he drove inside his younger lover’s body. Naruto’s moans of pleasure were getting louder.  
“So good,” Naruto gasped.   
A cocky smirk formed on Kakashi’s face.  
“You minx,” he muttered and drove out, earning a whisper from the teen that turned into a groan when he pushed back in.  
“Yes!” Naruto shouted.  
“Shush,” Kakashi mock sternly scolded the blond. “Do you want someone to hear us and come?”  
“Don’t care,” Naruto moaned. “Again!”  
Kakashi complied enthusiastically and Naruto’s moans soon filled the area.

 

\---------------

Kimiko had been expecting them.  
“There you are! I made lunch. After that you can have one last dive at the hot springs,” the old woman told them. “Are you sure you cannot stay more?”  
“Sorry,” Naruto told her with a pout. “We want to but we have to go back.”  
“The Hokage needs us,” Kakashi added.  
“Well, I’ll call Yoshi and we can all eat,” Kimiko decided.  
Naruto waved at her before turning to Kakashi and glaring at him once the owner of the inn was out of earshot.  
“I’m all sticky,” he muttered. “And it’s your fault.”  
“I’ll rub your back later,” Kakashi promised, making Naruto blush to the roots of his hair.

\---------------

They were on the road again, traveling back to Konoha.  
There were no words between them; just an easy and comfortable silence they knew would break as soon as they returned to Konoha.

\---------------  
“They’re back!”  
Tsunade looked up from the paperwork.  
Shizune looked and sounded excited.   
“Hyuga Hinata spotted Hatake and Naruto returning to their apartment,” the kunoichi said, clutching her pig to her.  
Tsunade grinned. “Have they?” She might still win a bet. “Was Naruto walking fine?”  
“You gambled on Naruto’s virginity?”  
“Since I’m banned from most Casinos,” the Godaime replied. She stood. “I had better pay them a visit before all the others learn they are back.”   
Shizune sighed and shook her head.

\---------------

It was the stares from Kotetsu and Izumo that first followed and the way Naruto felt a bit disturbed.   
Kakashi knew something and shot the pair glares.  
“Eyes to the horizon, he ordered the two and he and Naruto entered the gates to Konoha.  
“Straight home?” Naruto asked.  
“Unless you want to run into any of your friends,” Kakashi told him.  
The blond shuddered. “No. though if those looks from those two was any indication… Does everybody know that I’m no longer a virgin?”  
Kakashi chuckled. “Most certainly yes.”  
Naruto slapped a hand over his face. “Oh God!” the teen bemoaned.  
“Yes, yes, the shock, the horror, all that,” Kakashi teased Naruto.  
“Idiot.”  
“Move Naruto. I really want to christen our home.”  
The teen flushed redder than a tomato.

\---------------

Kakashi sighed.  
The Godaime could really glare when she wanted.  
“Well?” Tsunade demanded.  
“Well what?” Kakashi asked somewhat defensively.  
“I gave you that weekend off for a reason you know.”  
“Yes well, ever heard of privacy?”  
Tsunade grinned. “Indulge me?”  
“No!” Kakashi yelled.  
“No fun. I’ll ask the brat then.”  
“You can’t. Naruto is hiding in our place. That Kiba brat is being all whiney and impossible. Something about us ruining the perfect romantic evening?”  
The Godaime snorted. “Right. Naruto’s friends cooked up a plan to get you two together. You running out of them messed it up. From what Sakura said, you missed a lot of red satin sheets, flower petals and scented candles.”  
Kakashi shuddered.  
“So, do I need to give you the Talk?”  
The silver haired Jōnin blinked. “The Talk?”  
“Naruto has no blood family. Either you take the Talk from me or Jiraiya, or heaven forbid Iruka.”  
“What Talk?” Kakashi asked.  
“The ‘if you hurt my Naruto the Inozuka digs won’t find your bones’ talk,” Tsunade told him.  
Kakashi shuddered. “That Talk? Okay, I get it.”  
“Good boy.”   
\---------------  
Nine Years Later…  
\---------------  
The crowd went wild.  
Naruto cringed. Tsunade gave him an encouraging slap on the back. Jiraiya, Shizune, they were also there, looking proud of him.  
“You’ve grown well,” Jiraiya told him.  
The blond blushed and ducked his head a bit before all his confidence returned.  
“Get out there, brat,” Tsunade told him.  
Naruto winked. Then he straightened his hat. The hat every Hokage in Konoha wore with the ceremonial red robes.  
“You have to announce me Godaime,” Naruto told her.  
Tsunade smirked. “Of course.”  
Together they walked out of the office and to the balcony. Konoha’s entire shinobi population was there as well as the civilians.  
Naruto stood tall and proud above them, but his eyes sought out one person. Kakashi was there, along with everyone. He was dressed in his Jōnin clothes and he stood proud.  
“Konoha,” Tsunade said. Her voice carried and the crowd hushed. “I give you your Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto!”  
Naruto stepped up and the whole crowd went wild.

 

THE END


End file.
